Just the Beginning
by Willowsandbees
Summary: (No pairings, post timeskip) "The past doesn't matter to us." He said, turning to smile at her. "I've said that before, haven't I?" In that moment, he smiled like how a grandparent who had seen far too many things would smile to his young is time, is was Luffy who was haunted by what he didn't say...


Luffy had been eating less, and had been _thinking_.

Normally such a statement seemed absurd, especially to the busy chef, but today it was the simple truth.

None of them knew what to do about it.

_Does it mean he's sick?_ One of them would think, only to dismiss it quickly. _No, Luffy doesn't catch illness easily, his immune system is strong. Plus, we'd probably be able to tell. _

_Does it mean he's worried?_ Now that seemed far more plausible, all of them had been feeling the pressure, both literally and figuratively, as they dove deeper towards Fishman Island. They were finally continuing their journey, less than a day from Fishman Island and only a few weeks from entering the second half of the Grand Line. _Of course he was worried, he wouldn't be human otherwise…but it's never stopped his appetite before…_

_Could he be angry with them?_ If they had only been stronger at the Archipelago, maybe they wouldn't have been separated. Maybe he was mad because they held him back from his ambition. _No, Luffy wasn't like that. _Maybe he was put out because they weren't there to help him when…

Though none of them were going to admit it or have the gall to ask, they all knew it was because he was in pain, somewhere beneath his smiles and laughter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Senchou-san, it's not good to be out on deck alone while we're in dangerous waters. You could be eaten by a Sea King and we would not know until morning," The tall woman stated ominously as she leaned against the railing, wrapped in a blanket and holding some tea.

The captain didn't reply, sitting on the figurehead in silence. Robin frowned.

"Luffy,"She began gingerly, using his name rather than his title, "I am able to see when someone is burdened by their past. You do not need to hide it from us, we have all felt the same." She sipped her tea tentatively, a dazed look in her eyes that seemed to reflect the fires that had taken her homeland. "You are only making it harder on yourself."

The raven-haired boy sighed from the figurehead, turning so the side of his body was facing her. He laced his fingers together tightly, resting them on his crossed legs.

"The past doesn't matter to us," he gripped his hands tighter, his hair draping in from of his face. "I've said that before, haven't I?" He turned a little, offering a strained smile that looked nearly identical to his normal one, but his cheeks were pulled in an unnatural way, and his eyes had deep purple bags resting beneath them. In that moment, he smiled like how a grandparent who had seen far too many things would smile to his young grandchild. _Do not fear the world, _it seemed to say,_ I'm sure things will be far easier in the world we have created for you._

Robin nodded hesitantly, feeling the weight of his words. She recalled, with a grimace, the time he uttered the same "policy" when they were first confronted by Aokiji.

"Yes, but once we give the word that we need to be saved from that past, you will not hesitate to fight for our sake," Robin glanced up towards the women's quarters. "Not just me and Koukashi-san, but many of the others as well."

Luffy said nothing to this, digging his nails into his palms as his gaze drifted back to the sea ahead.

"That's nothing," he said in a hushed yet firm tone, "I was just helping my comrades." He leaned against one of the figurehead's rays in a bone-tired sort of way. Robin finished her tea, which had grown cold quickly in the deep sea chill. She made her way to the small steps at the base of the figurehead, leaning against it with her arms crossed. She faced away from Luffy.

"Then please, Senchou-san," she said quietly, with more emotion than she normally conveyed. "Let us do the same for you." She reached up in a fluid movement, placed the thick blanket she had been sporting over her Captain's shoulders, and walked away silently.

Luffy gripped the blanket tighter around the shoulders he hadn't realized were so frigid, and tucked his knees under the soft fabric.

His sight lazily wandered towards the main deck, and he focused his kenbunshoku and heard the normally unheard noises that reassured him of his comrade's safety. He could imagine the rise and fall of their chests, could hear their snorts and mumbles. He heard Zoro snoring and rolling around in the crow's nest, supposedly on night watch, and decided he'd wake up should something happen. He smiled widely, his eyes soft with his love for them, and began to make his way back to his cabin.

_Jinbei, you were right,_ Luffy closed his eyes as he silently padded across the grass deck. _I have many important things left for me here, and I need to be ready and be here... _He turned when he felt the presence of an island, somewhere in the distance. He felt a tiny bit of excitement bubble through whatever sadness still lingered.

_To protect them._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Whether or not you liked it, reviews are appreciated. I always have trouble writing for Robin, so I hope she's not too OOC, but if you have tips on how I could fix my writing for her in any way, let me know. xD _


End file.
